


Avenging Sakura

by mandilholt



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandilholt/pseuds/mandilholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke has finally gone to far. Kakashi and Naruto set out to avenge the caulous death of their teammate, friend, and lover Sakura. Warning: Character death, gore, strong language. I do not own Naruto. If I did I would not be poor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenging Sakura

" _Bastard!" echoed through the clearing as an orange and black blur jumped out of the trees. The blur launched himself at the teen with black hair standing cockily. Their kunai's clashed forcing each other back. The black-haired teen sneered at the teen in front of him. A growl was sent back with fervor._

" _You are coming home NOW!" Naruto yelled as he stepped toward Sasuke, his hands in the hand sign for a entrapment jutsu. Sasuke lashed out with a top kick breaking his hands apart, then flaring his chakra to dispel the jutsu. Naruto cursed violently, leaping away. He performed a cross hand sign, calling into existence four copies of himself. The clones charged recklessly towards Sasuke, while the original started a long chain of signals. He was almost on the last one when Sasuke appeared in front of him._

_The jinchurriki ducked a sloppy punch, and used his momentum to pull the avenger's feet out from under him. Naruto fell backwards as well, but used his left hand to brace on the ground. He half flipped over into a crouch, grinning in amusement. Sasuke threw a right punch, successfully hitting Naruto in the jaw. Said blonde lost his momentum as he stumbled into a quick jab to the stomach. Sasuke's usually stoic face blanched at the impact._

" _Katon: Karyu Endan" rang out in the clearing. In retaliation, Naruto quickly formed the signs for a wind jutsu to take away the oxygen in the air, suffocating the fire jutsu. A shuriken embedded itself into Naruto's left leg, casing him to grimaced, before he built up his chakra until it was in the shape of shuriken. Small cuts sliced along his forearm; tearing the orange cloth. He held his arm as the jutsu built letting loose a primal cry._

" _Rasenshuriken!" He yelled as he let go, his left arm uselessly hanging from the not quite mastered jutsu. Sasuke held his sword mockingly. He slashed vertically at the shuriken, to have it stop on the blade. The shuriken spun for a few seconds before cutting cleanly through the metal. The force of it turned it sideways slashing through Sasuke's arm_.  _Sasuke glared at Naruto as Karin and Sugestu dropped down into the clearing with Karin running up to Sasuke, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pulled him away. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS , NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as they fled. Naruto frowned, as he collapsed in a heap with his chakra dangerously low, his eyes stared at the blood-covered ground. He shook his head and then stopped. He groaned as he pulled himself up. He staggered as he stepped forwarded. He brought a hand to bare his weight on the tree. Then with a shuffling step, he lunged. He toppled but never hit the ground. He looked up blearily, to see a grayish blur and a pinkish blur._

" _Sorry," was all he said as he felt the black creep in._

 

* * *

Naruto gazed into the fire as his eyes blurred, he felt wet drops on his hands. He shook as he went to bank the fire. The blond went to his pack careful not to wake Kakashi. He pulled out a kunai that was a pure black. The obsidian blade seem to pull in the light of the fire. The jinchurriki sat back down to keep watch. His hand covering his eyes as he remembered the last few days. The image of a laughing pregnant Sakura rose up in his mind.

 

* * *

_"Its fine Naruto, Kakashi! Its just a simple mission to Suna. I promised Gaara that I would help deliver his kid. I am not due for a few more months. I'll be home soon. There is no need to worry!" She said. Her smile brightening as she hugged them. Her long pink tresses swung in the wind as her and a few ANBUs walked out the gate. A happy Udon lifting his mask to nod at Naruto and Konohamaru._

_"I still can believe he got into ANBU, before me!" Konohamaru pouted jokingly. Naruto smiled and ruffed his hair and the three men walked to the Ramen shop. Kakashi looked around as he drew the familiar orange book out of his pouch._

_The rain slashed painful at the half dressed state that Naruto was in as he ran down the road to Suna. He reached the clearing where the massacre had taken place. He could see Sakura's broken body that was mutilated. He let the harsh tears meld with the rain as he landed beside her. Kakashi was already there holding her body close and was in mild shock. That shock soon turned to anger, where Kakashi's onyx eye met Naruto's dulled blue ones. The blonde nodded grimly as he knew what Kakashi was thinking._

_"Naruto-san. It was Sasuke." Udon said as he struggled to get up, his hand fumbling for a moment, before awkwardly landing on the Uchiha symbol cut into his chest. Shizune who had just arrived, tended to Udon's injuries. The symbol faded into thin white scars. Naruto fell to his knees, his hand fisted in his hair._

_"SASUKE!!!!!" He howled as he looked up to the black sky, the rain melding with his tears._

 

* * *

Naruto started scratching the kunai with chakra enhanced nails and imprinted across the blade was  _Uchiha Sasuke_. He meticulously deepened it until it was completely engraved.  _Why Sasuke. Why did you kill her?_ Naruto thought grimly.

 

Kakashi tossed futilely, then sat up, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Kakashi looked at Naruto's harden face. He sighed and placed a right hand on the ground to push himself up. Team 7's leader walked over to Naruto, and settled beside him. The Cyclops gently shook the blonde's shoulder, pointing to the bedroll. Said jinchurriki only shook his head and continued staring into the fire. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment, before nodding as he did the same.

 

* * *

They saw the multitude of ninjas at the entrance. Without hesitation, they blazed through them. Once in the tunnels, they cut down those in their path. It wasn't long before they got to the chamber where Sasuke sat on his 'throne'. A shell of the former Karin lay drained by the chair. The remaining of Team Hebi walked towards Kakashi, and attacked. Needless to say, Kakashi furiously fought back.

 

"Naruto, Save some for me," Kakashi snarled as his kunai went through the shoulder of Suigetsu.

"Naruto you brought me to this. You just wouldn't lie down and die like the pathetic waste of life you are. You made me kill her. You broke my kusanagi! I broke your teammate." The 'self declared' king of Oto said. He started laughing madly.

"YOU BASTARD! She was once your teammate too. Damn IT" Naruto yelled as he dropped to all fours.  _I'm gonna need some help with this fox._  The Kyuubi nodded sagely,  _Consider it a parting gift. Might as well go out in a bang._ Flares of red chakra poured out of every tenketsu, demonizing Naruto, with his eyes blazing red and his facial features becoming more vulpine. His hair grew spikier as it bled blood red. His whiskers deepened as it darkened along his cheeks. Red chakra burst out of him growing into four tails. Complete with Naruto letting out an inhuman roar.

"What? All I need was to bring up the fact that I killed your lover?" Sasuke questioned. His laughter turning maniacal. Naruto threw kunai after kunai at him, the only one he had left was the one he had put Sasuke's name on. He got close to the Uchiha and gasped when he felt a chidori pierce all the way through but smirked when he felt his hand hit hot flesh and blood. He twisted the kunai and drew enough chakra to ram a Rasengan in his chest.

"Your mistake." Naruto growled, his mouth quirking up into a feral grin. Sasuke's smirk dropped at the smile realization dawning on him. "She wasn't my lover. But my sister. She was…His lover," Naruto said as he pinned Sasuke with his chakra appendages, turning him around. Naruto quickly flew through a couple of complex hand signs. A red tendril grew out of him and attached to Kakashi. Kakashi's breath ragged as he took in more of the poisonous chakra. In that instant, the famed Copy-ninja had a feral look in his eyes as he absorbed the fox's chakra that Naruto was lending him. Finally understanding the predicament he was in, he grew frantic. To his horror, Sasuke only saw a broken and battered body of Suigetsu as he looked over for help. Kakashi's grin grew as he took a look at the tails holding Sasuke.

The demon powered Kakashi instinctively made a Chidori, and rammed it into Sasuke's chest with sound of chirping birds echoing away. Taking the full brunt of the attack, the Uchiha coughed up blood, his eyes showing the pain he was in. However, Sasuke's hand twitched at that moment, and instinctively grabbed a kunai out of Kakashi's weapons pouch. Bearing the mindset of a dying beast, he stabbed Kakashi through his chest. Naruto cried out as Kakashi crumpled, not believing what he was seeing. The cursed teen, maniacally smirked, activating the curse seal. The black marks covered his body, as Naruto leaps away. The jinchurrki flipped twice landing far away with his right hand covering the engraved kunai's handle.

Kakashi, helpless on the ground, looked pleadingly at Naruto. Giving his ex-sensei a reassuring nod, the blond picked it up and ran towards Sasuke. Tackling him in a flying leap, his tails moving wildly behind him. Not hesitating in the least, Naruto dug the kunai deep into Sasuke's chest and twisted. Kyuubi-Naruto gave a feral glare as another tail bubbled out of him. Sasuke snarled in pain when the kunai lengthened and drew a circle around his heart. His eyes widened, his face aghast when Naruto reached a clawed hand through his chest and  _ripped_. The avenger gave a final scream before he collapsed.

"Oh, you do have one after all." the Kyuubi-Naruto said in surprise, his voice rough with the youki.

" _Sorry kit. The youki is destroying your body. I think we both are going to die today."_ Kyuubi said as Naruto's body slumped to the ground. A bitter smile rose to his lips at the thought of dying with his teammates.

"You know I am okay with that Kyuubi. I have only one regret" He started to cough, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. The chakra gradually drained from him, in the shape of fox with nine tails. Before long, Kyuubi spirit gave a majestic roar before dissipating into nothingness. Naruto gave one final salute to Kakashi's body, and closed his eyes. A soft grin on his face.

 

* * *

Footsteps were heard and in a moment, several ANBU stepped into the chamber. Letting out a pained cry, a blond female in a boar mask knelt by Naruto. She let out a sob as she touched his face, her hands automatically cradling his head like she always did. The others could only stare at the carnage around them, their hearts pounding at the scene. The woman then leaned down and took the necklace from Naruto, along with his headband, kissing his cheek in a final goodbye. Enduring the agony in her heart, she then closed her eyes as she did the hand signs for a fire jutsu. The body was set aflame and was destroyed. Completely disregarding the protocol, she carefully scooped up the ashes into a small container shaped like a heart, tears falling down her cheeks all the while.

 

"Farewell, my love," she said softly enough so that her teammates couldn't hear her. The man with long black hair, and a eagle mask had removed Kakashi's identifying belonging and carried out the same procedure. The other ANBU had then cut off Suigetsu and Sasuke's head, before sealing them into a scroll. It was then that Lee and Shino walked in.

"We set the tags. Time to go." Lee droned, his youthfulness missing, causing the young man to look forlorn. The young ANBU made their way back to Konoha to tell their leader of the news. That Naruto, and Kakashi had gotten their vengeance, and the traitor, Sasuke was dead. The melancholic, bleak emotions rolling off each member of the team morphed into a black cloud that hung with them as they returned to Konoha.

 

* * *

When they got back to Konoha, the retrieval team walked slowly into the Hokage's office. They debriefed halfheartedly and left to go find comfort where they could. The blond ANBU stepped when the others left, and laid the necklace, her hands trembling. A choked sob caused the ANBU to flee.

 

**It was the wail of a distraught Godaime Hokage that sliced through the peaceful, sleepy village of Konoha, greeting the sunrise in its wake.**


End file.
